


Crash dump

by Dranovdragon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, Gen, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Takeshi as link, Time Loop, tsuna as princess zelda, very lose ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dranovdragon/pseuds/Dranovdragon
Summary: Chapter 1: Tsuna as prince(ss) Zelda and Yamamoto as his appointed knight. -idea-Chapter 2: Reborn getting his name.This is going to be a place where I dump my half-formed ideas Mostly about khr and crossovers But also a soft sprinkle of other fandoms. don't expect it to be perfect stories with an end. Quarantine has made them pile up on after the other and I know that I won't be making them presentable for a real story so I have decided to share them here with you.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 10





	1. Khr/loz Prince(ss) Tsuna

**Author's Note:**

> My brain has been able to take literals any piece of media I like and tell me ‘what if it was khr’ and you know what. It’s right.
> 
> This is very rough and are only ideas in the purest form and not written as a story normally would have been. 
> 
> it has been laying too long, way to long just collecting dust so here.

**Tsuna as prince(sses) Zelda and Yamamoto as his appointed knight.**

Ok so I’m thinking that Tsuna (as Zelda) would not the like the real official heir in the start like in the manga. Nono is the king and in this had like a young brother/sister that was like the spare and then they had a child that will then be Imitsu. So Tsuna is very closely related to the king and current royalty in that way but in no way the one for the throne. So Nono still has all his three kids so there should have been plenty spares if the original one got killed.

But then they all get killed.

So suddenly there are a lot less available heirs to choose from you know. Nono is old but not that old and not looking like he will fall over anytime soon so choosing Imitsu as the heir would just not be optimal because of how old he already is. But then there are no one else that closely related to the current king and bloodline so what should they do? They choose Tsuna. Tsuna that had never wanted to be an official royalty. Tsuna that probably doesn’t like the whole leading thing and the thing where people praise him because of his dad and how good of a knight he is and all that stuff. Tsuna that has always been to weak no matter how much he had been trained to be a knight like his dad. Tsuna that had no royal upbringing.

Tsuna has been living mostly with his mother a previous common woman that Imitsu had fallen in love with and brought back to the castle. They probably got a little section out of the way for those two because Imitsu is almost never home and has his own quarters closer to the king and with the other knights. 

Tsuna is suddenly chosen to be the heir to a kingdom he never wanted. He hates it. He from then on tries to takes every possible chance to get out of the castle, to get away from all the posh people and their opinions on how he talks and how weak he is and how unbefitting he is to become king. He chooses the way to be a priest or whatever like that because that is the only other option to be seen as worth something other than being able to swing a sword and win wars on his own. 

He gets sent out to the springs of power to see if he can awaken some of the goddess powers and be able to hear the goddess voice like many of Royal blood had been able to before him. He gets appointed a knight to accompany him. Tsuna is not happy about that fact.

Tsuna wanted to get away from all the reminders that he is in fact worth something now and Yamamoto’s mere presence upsets that point. 

Yamamoto becomes a knight because his dad had been one before he retired and became a swordsmith. But one day someone from the knight's order or whatever the thing is, comes to their home insisting to have his dad return to his duty because of a new troublesome situation where they really wanted one of their best sword fighters back to deal with it for them. His dad obviously refused because he is retired and has a kid and the mother has been dead for a while now. The knight isn't happy about that answer and gets irritated about the lack of care (think about how they say you never really leave the mafia. It’s kind of like that) that he begins to threaten him and saying things about his duty to the king and then he says something about having Takeshi written up the up and coming knights exams or something. And that’s something his dad doesn’t take to kindly. He throws the offending man out of his house and after he has finally cooled down again begins to explain what he did for the kingdom and stuff to Takeshi. He doesn’t think that the man would really make the threat a reality but the possibility of someone taking notice of Takeshi because he was his son and then get dragged in either way was too high and from then on he began to teach him all that he thought necessary about sword fighting and what it means to serve the king. A few years later Takeshi had been accepted into the ranks of -whatever low leveling thing that leads to becoming a knight- because of his dad's reputation. 

Takeshi doesn’t hate being a knight. He loved training with his had and how the sword would sing and swish. But that did not mean that being a knight would have been his first choice. The fact that his dad had become a known smith, a good one at that in certain circles had already made sure that the shop would be long-lasting and that Takeshi would have walked in his father’s steps by the iron when he got old enough and then one day it would be his after his father. That had been his future as long as he had known. But it was still ok. He knew that after a few years of service and showing his loyalty he could be shifted out with never recruits like how his father had done and then return home again. 

What really made him uncertain and uncomfortable about being a knight was how bad his dad would speak of his days in service. (I’m basing this a lot of on what I know of the military) 

But none the less he sets off and after some time he becomes a full-fledged knight and one day the mission of accompanying a certain member of royalty around the county lands in his hands. 

Yamamoto likes Tsuna but is also a bit skeptical about him. His dad has talked about how the current king hadn’t so much as waisted a single moment after his first son died to appoint the new one as the heir and then had a ceremony for the dead. The same the second time. And then the third. Takeshi himself knew of course that a king couldn’t falter in front of the people like that and make them nervous but he had gotten a pretty apathetic look on the royal family that he was supposed to be serving. And it didn’t help that the new heir seemed to be able to trip over nothing. And apparently seemed to have no real bond to the goddess that they roamed the country to gain her blessing. But he wouldn't fail his duty and let down his dad by stirring up trouble when there was no reason to.

They have two weeks on the road before one of the priestesses they meet declares Takeshi as the chosen hero having said to hear the goddess tell her that he would be arriving. None of them are happy to hear that. Takeshi gets overwhelmed by what that would mean for him and the responsibility behind it all and that they probably wouldn't just let him get back to his dad now. Tsuna feels insecure about not having got any idea about it and not having heard a thing from the goddess in all the time he had apparently been traveling beside the legendary hero that should save them all. They get sent back to the castle again for a short notice to figure out what it would mean for the hero to have apparently shown up. Tsuna hates it all even more. And then comes the question of who the other person would be the one that would help in sealing away the darkness.

It takes a while for them to get along after that.

You know that scene when link meets the king’s ghost in his real form and he explains who he is (was) right, 

Well that scene is going to be so funny if you know it’s Yamamoto and Nono meeting. 

Nono is explaining everything with how Tsuna is locked in a battle and saved his life and then he has to explain who he is and it gets like “...I’m Tsuna’s father’s father’s brother.” And Yamamoto is like what. And Nono takes a deep sigh and just goes on with it.


	2. Khr Reborn time loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before he was Reborn he had another name. Of course, that wouldn’t come as a shock to many as Reborn wasn’t really a normal name but the strange bit was maybe how he had had another name before that name and another before that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a reborn time loop thing that I have been saving for some time and can now finally see the light of day. It's incredibly vague though but I'm not going to change that.

Before he was Reborn he had another name. Of course, that wouldn’t come as a shock to many as Reborn wasn’t really a normal name but the strange bit was maybe how he had had another name before that name and another before that one. 

He had always of course only had one name given to him at his birth by his mother. But the strange thing would be how after that one, he had shifted names so many times he had lost count. If he was any less prideful, he would say that he could only remember his birth name because it had been the one, he had used when the cycle repeated again.

After he had changed name the first time, he was stupid and hadn’t covered his tracks good enough and he later changed again just to get rid of all connections. 

That had been the two first times, the only normal ones. The rest after that was more of a need than just because he was going to lay his past behind him. More of an itching feeling when he heard his birth name after not having used it for so long, than a feeling to show the world what he had to offer. It became a routine after that. 

Maybe it wasn’t healthy to build different personalities on the different names and then play them long enough that that was the only way he knew how to do it, but who was there to stop him.

(No one. Absolutely no one could stop him, stop this, other than himself now and that might not even be true)

At some point, he had stuck with Reborn a little longer than normal. But then it became normal. In the end, he didn’t change it again and it was easier to introduce himself than ever. It began to lose its ironic meaning when no one but him understood the joke.

He had become the world's best sharpshooter three-hundred times before it got boring, and he had been the world's best assassin four thousand one hundred twenty-two times before he got tired of hiding from his target. He was the world's best Hitman more times than he could count by now and he could care less for the tittle too. He had tried to master everything at once so many times the people just called him the best to be over with it. He had been the world's best baker seven times in total, just for the hell of it. He had been a lot of things by now anyway so it shouldn’t really count as anything anymore. At least not to him.

But knowledge seemed to be the only thing he could change that would stay with him. Walking the wrong street could send ripples that he wouldn’t be prepared for but knowing what could be different this time and compare it to all the other times, he was more prepared than ever.

The loops had always the same start but somehow never the same ending. Never.

It always starts with his mom calling his name and then him wondering why someone could know that name he hadn’t used in years, before everything registers and he smiles up at his mother for the first time and the last time and the latest and the never-ending same reaction. 

Sometimes he changes things right at the beginning without even knowing. Somehow, he had affected his mom so much by his unbaby-ness that surrounded him but no one ever noticed when she would point it out to other people that she left him in the streets, in the forest. other times she killed herself hanging from the ceiling, in the bathtub, or on a nearby street with a car's front lights smashed in. Sometimes it all ends before anything like that can happen because he finds himself with his head forced under the water or a pillow until he loses his breath.

After all those times he settled on just giggling and not doing anything else after seeing his mother's face. He always leaves as soon as he can the next time. And that’s how the name changing starts again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rember comments are always welcome and if you have an idea about what's going to happen next it might cause the story to actually become fully formed one day. one day. maybe. we'll never know until its tried!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. my quarantine has been filled with a lot of half-formed ideas that I know I won't be able to make into full stories so you get all of this stuff I like but have kind of given up on for the time being.
> 
> Rember comments are always welcome and if you have an idea about what's going to happen next it might cause the story to actually become fully formed one day. one day. maybe. we'll never know until its tried


End file.
